1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to power electronics systems including alternators. Other embodiments relate to temperature control of alternators.
2. Discussion of Art
Alternators may be used in a power conversion system to provide power to an off-highway vehicle. An off-highway vehicle may be a vehicle that is not for use on roads designated for primary use by automobiles, and may include one or more engines or motors for energy generation and propulsion. Examples of off-highway vehicles include locomotives and other rail vehicles, marine vessels, mining haul trucks, other heavy mining or construction equipment, and the like.
During operation, the temperature of the alternator may change depending on the load placed on the alternator. A blower is used to project air across the components of an alternator in order to maintain a suitable operating temperature. In some cooling operations, the operation of the blower is based on the alternator revolutions per minute (RPM). Additionally, in some cooling operations, the blower operates at full capacity, sending a large amount of air across the alternator, regardless of the actual temperature of the alternator. As a result, the blower can be overused, resulting in an unsuitable use of energy. Furthermore, operating the blower at full capacity results in high blower operation costs when compared to the actual standard cubic feet per minute (SCFM) of air that can maintain a suitable operating temperature for the alternator.